


1x13: A Bastian Fix-it

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Fix-It, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Politics, Saphael(blink you miss it), Slight fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Fix-it based on the Writ of Transmutation scene in Season 1 Episode 13: Morning StarNot rewritten with an intention of a fluff perfect ending but with the question of:Why would Magnus help his ex who was a prisoner of Raphael, a person who Magnus claims is like a son to him?This fic provides an alternate scene direction it could've taken.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt(Past)
Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	1x13: A Bastian Fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Bastian here. o/
> 
> This is my third fic for SH Bingo so that makes 3/25 of my bing card completed✨ ✨
> 
> Squared Used: 'Fix-It'
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful 💖[i_am_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not)💖for agreeing to Beta this fic for me.
> 
> Extra Note: I understand that not everyone has the same views on the show and completely accept and respect that. This fic is simply my own view and opinion on the scene and in no means created to offend anyone.
> 
> Enjoy

“I thought I was done with you,” Magnus spat out angrily as he stared at his ex. He was sure Raphael had her sealed away in the basement as punishment by the Clan. He had seen it when he tracked the bookmark earlier. “I hoped you would’ve understood that, Camille. If you had, my refusal would come at no surprise to you.” 

“Why, you were fine doing it a while ago?” Clary questioned angrily. 

“I wasn’t fine with anything,” Magnus grumbled as he turned his gaze to Clary. “I can assure you, Biscuit. I allowed you all through my wards to hear your plea, but I never guaranteed my services.” 

“So, you are going to let my mom just stay like that?” Clary pushed forward again, this time making her anger physical by stepping towards Magnus, only stopping a bit away from the warlock. “Mangus, please, if we give her this, I can wake my mom up.” 

“I understand your situation, Biscuit, but I will not make the Writ of Transmutation,” Magnus answered back firmly. He hid one hand in his trouser pocket, flicking his fingers as if he was looking for something but really was sending a fire message to Raphael. Something wasn’t adding up. “There is nothing you can do to change my stance on this.”

“Fine,” Clary announced. “We can go to another warlock. We only need a warlock, right?” the fiery Shadowhunter turned to Camille for confirmation. 

“That’s where you are wrong,” Magnus answered for the vampire. “Only a Writ of Transmutation done by a High Warlock is valid. It is paperwork that comes with the title of being in charge of what happens in your city.” 

Clary seemed to back off a bit at this but kept her stare on Magnus. 

“Does Alexander know of this?” Magnus questioned, switching his gaze to Isabelle. He watched as she looked away, confirming his fears. No one actually knew there were two vampires. One of which is an Accord breaker and two Shadowhunters in his loft currently. 

“He doesn’t have a say in this,” Clary chimed in. “It’s _my_ mom who’s in a coma, and he understands that we need her to get the cup back from Valentine.” 

Magnus sighed and rubbed his hand over his brow. He didn’t have to wait for Raphael’s response; he knew for sure now that Camille wasn’t here with the New York Clan’s knowledge or permission. 

“See, this is why I told you Shadowhunters are never worth the trouble,” Camille’s venomous voice crept up next to Magnus. “Just give them the paper, then you and I can catch up.” 

“Again, what part of ‘I thought I was done with you,’ did you not understand?” Magnus pulled away as she tried to wrap a hand around him. “I have no interest in aiding an escaped convict.”

The other three in the room seemed to have straightened up at the warlock’s last statement.

“If you wrote the Writ, it would clear things up, right?” Simon chimed in. Magnus looked at the fledgling and sighed. He wondered how the baby vampire got strung along. He doubted Sandra would betray the Clan like this. 

“We all know that isn’t what I meant,” Magnus answered, offering them another chance to come clean. His attention was stolen by a fiery scrap flying straight for him. Magnus caught the paper and crumpled it angrily after reading the words. 

‘Stall. Your Shadowhunter and I are coming.’

“So shall we try again?” Magnus offered, his tone turned to one of a parent reprimanding children. “Yes, if I somehow went insane and made you the Writ of Transmutation, it would clear your little convict from the Clave, but what will the New York Institute do now that it violated its treaty with the New York Clan and declared war?” 

The warlock’s words were heavy in the air as he met both Shadowhunters’ eyes. 

“Don’t you all worry,” Camille chimed in with a smirk. “Once the Clave is off my back, I can simply reassume my previous position of Head of the Clan.” 

Magnus watched as the fledgling paled even more and stared at the older vampire with fear and shock. 

“Raphael is our Clan Leader.” Simon defended. 

“Oh, my sweet caramel, did you think he would take you back after today?” Camille teased cruelly. “Raphael made himself clear on the kill orders he gave.” 

“Wh-What?” Simon stumbled out, still in shock from Camille’s previous statement. 

“She is right,” Magnus confirmed. “You three assisted in the escape of one of their prisoners. One who was in there might I add for feeding on mundanes and turning one of you into a vampire. But the three of you thought it would be a good idea to release her and give her a document stating her innocence.”

“Did you honestly think she would just leave?” Magnus continued as he bought time. “No. Trust me, I would know once she found something that piques her interest. She will toy with it till it’s broken.” 

“Honestly, I thought we talked about your dramatics last time, my love,” Camille cooed as she once again tried to reach out to the warlock. “We both enjoyed what we have.” 

“Had,” Magnus retorted as he approached the door. His wards had pulsed, and that could only mean their arrival. “Whatever you think we still have, Camille, only exists in your head.” 

Camille must’ve smelled their incoming guest as her eyes turned violent as she glared at Magnus. 

“Really still playing the part of pet warlock to them?” Camille belittled Magnus as she started to walk towards the warlock again. “Don’t come crying to me when he starts aging and balding. He’s what? Twenty years away, at most, from it. Shadowhunters live less, you know. Always eager to die.” 

Magnus recoiled at the brutal honesty he was assaulted with. He didn’t need her pointing out more flaws in his and Alexander’s budding relationship. They were both well aware there were not many people rooting for their success. Everyone was always eager to point out the drawbacks or negatives of them as a couple. Magnus didn’t know how he would face this much backlash for a relationship that had only just begun.

“Magnus is no one’s pet,” Alec’s voice boomed from behind as the archer walked through the loft doors and pulled Magnus softly to him. “We are honored and privileged that he keeps working with us.” 

“Hmm,” Camille narrowed her eyes. “He will come back to me when he gets bored of you, little Shadowhunter. Trust me, Magnus always comes back to me.”

“That’s enough!” Magnus fought back his magic, which began sizzling under his skin, craving for the warlock’s call to arms. “You are under my roof. Asking me for help. I won’t have you belittling our relationship that way.” 

“Also,” Raphael stepped forward from the doorway, his glare fleeting between his ex-fledgling and Camille. “There is still the matter of the kill orders on you. Seriously? Did you think you could run to Magnus and he would aid you all?” 

Magnus relaxed but kept his posture as he allowed himself to be pulled to his Shadowhunter. Even if he was sure what he had with Camille was over, her presence and words never failed to make him waver, even if it was only a bit. He hated that part of himself. The part that still allowed her to hold it captive. 

“Alec!” Clary called out as she attempted to reason with him. “We need the book to get the cup back, to wake my mom up.”

Alec turned his gaze to the redhead. Jace had asked him to aid her, that she would need Alec more than him at this time. He had received a call right after hanging up with his Parabatai from his father, furious about getting a report from Lily, Raphael’s second in command. About how two of the New York Institutes Shadowhunters had been involved in the escaping of Camille Belcourt, which has now been perceived as a declaration of war from the Nephilim to the Children of the Night. Alec also had to inform his father about Hodge and Jace’s missing status. The archer heard the stress mounting on his dad as acting Head of the Institute due to Hodge’s attack on Lydia. The Clave had approved an immediate clearance for Robert Lightwood to be the Head of the New York Institute. 

Raphael had agreed to talk his clan out of war if the Shadowhunters aided him in recovering Camille Belcourt. The Clan leader had apparently been contacted by Magnus with her whereabouts. 

They had to take some tunnels since it was still day time out till they reached one that led up in an alley behind Magnus’ loft building. According to Raphael, this had been the same way Camille and her accomplices had taken to the warlock as well. They could smell them all over the tunnels even past the other putrid scents. 

“I understand the book would help us,” Alec started as he faced Clary, and Isabelle, who he had been surprised, was involved. He thought his sister would be more level-headed, “But that should not come at the risk of losing some of the only allies the Nephilim have against Valentine. We need to work together, not create more of a rift.” 

“So what, the Vampires are going to play pets to the Shadowhunters too?” Camille questioned as she edged towards the exit. She must’ve sensed this conversation was not going to end in her favor. “Might want to be careful us vampires have fangs. We are known to bite.” 

At that moment, Camille made a lunge for Alexander and Magnus, who were by the door. But Raphael and his vampires had been faster and were able to push her back against the wall before she could get to the pair. 

“This is what I mean,” Alec continued as he pushed Magnus behind him. “The three of you helped and allowed someone who can easily turn against you to be free and were about to give her a clean slate. Can’t you see how dangerous she is? What part of this made you all think it was okay?” 

“Take her back,” Raphael instructed as he got off the vampire pile now that Camille had been secured with chains once again. “Ask Lily to add more chains this time.” 

They watched as the three vampires that accompanied Raphael walked out with Camille. 

“Here,” Magnus snapped his fingers, allowing his magic free to create a portal to the alley near the hotel. “Make sure she doesn’t get out next time.” 

“I’ll see you soon, my love,” Camille called out as she was dragged by the vampires through the portal. “Bet on it.” 

“What are we going to do now?” Simon questioned. He had a panicked expression on his face as his eyes kept flickering between Clary and Raphael. The fear they gained every time he met Raphael’s cold glare was evident. 

“By we, who do you mean?” Raphael questioned, “Between the New York Clan and the New York Institute, our alliance is broken. But the Lightwoods avoided war for them by helping us secure our escaped prisoner.”

“What about the kill orders?” Clary questioned. 

“We removed the Nephilim’s and Camille’s since she was captured,” Raphael responded airily. 

“And Simon's?” Isabelle reminded Raphael. 

Raphael turned to face Isabelle and Simon with cold eyes. “What about it? As far as the Clan witnessed, Simon made his alliance known. He stands and believes the Shadowhunters to be his family, so be it. I will not risk my Clan’s safety for an infatuated fledgling.”

“Raphael,” Magnus called out behind him. 

“I will amend it so it will only be used if he is near the Dumort Hotel.” Raphael sighed and turned to face Simon. “Stay away from my Clan. When the Nephilim get bored with your presence and have used up all you have to offer, the New York Clan will not welcome you back. Not as long as we are only your second choice.” 

Any comments were cut short by Raphael’s phone going off. 

“What is it?” Raphael answered, still angry. “How?” his expression turned darker with every ticking second. “Find her, Lily!” 

The vampire shoved the phone back into his jacket pocket, ending the call and turning to Simon and Clary again. 

“Camille got free,” he informed them in a cold tone. “If I find out one of you had a hand in it, no Accords will save you from us.” 

With the final threat still in the air, Raphael speeded out of the apartment to assist his clan in planning the night’s hunt. 

“We got nowhere,” Clary was the first to speak quietly. “We did all that and got nowhere.” 

“Clary, I’m sorry,” Simon spoke out first, still looking lost in the midst of the events. 

“It’s not your fault Si,” Clary offered as she walked to him. “You tried, and I’m sorry I asked you to get involved. I didn’t know it was going to cost you all that.” 

“It’s okay, just have to find a new place to stay at,” Simon tried to lighten the mood with a small smile. “I wanted to help Jocelyn.” 

“You could stay at the Institute for a bit until you have a place?” Clary offered as she looked at Alec. 

“He can’t,” Alec interjected. 

“We can’t just throw him out like that, Alec!” Clary tried to fight. “He was just trying to help us.” 

“Alec is right,” Isabelle spoke out. “It’s not about not wanting him there. It’s the fact that it isn’t safe for Simon to be there. He is a Downworlder, and some other Shadowhunters might not take well to his presence there. Also, parts of the New York Institute are still lit by witchlights. It’s only a little bit toxic to vampires, but Simon is a fledgling and would be exposed to them longer. We don’t know how he would react to it all. It might kill him.” 

“I can ask Luke if he can help me out, don’t worry,” Simon offered quietly. Everyone could see how quieter and more reserved he was acting. “At least we know where the book is.” 

“So she told you where it was?” Magnus questioned, a bit surprised at Camille’s slip up. “Then why did you still try and free her?” 

“We don’t know where exactly her apartment is. Just a vague idea.” Clary reasoned. “She said it was on the Upper East Side. Called it her pied-a-terre.” 

Magnus grumbled and rubbed his forehead before pushing past his guest to the bookcase in his living room. He pulled one of the older ledgers out and started skimming through it. 

“Here.” Magnus snapped his fingers and provided them with a photo of a mundane apartment building. “She got it when she first moved to New York. Wouldn’t be surprised if she had more of my things there.” 

“You keep tabs on her?” Alec asked quietly at a failed attempt to not let his emotions show.

“Hmm,” Magnus gave the photograph with the exact address to Clary before stepping towards his Alexander. “Only to make sure I know where I can go to avoid her. What she and I had is long over. I just don’t find her company pleasant and make any attempt I can to avoid it, I promise.” 

The archer blushed at Magnus upfront statement and nodded before leaning forward but stopping midway. Alec had wanted to kiss Magnus, but he didn’t know where they stood right now after the wedding and only a promise of a date in the air. The thoughts of what was proper and not kept floating before the Shadowhunter. He elected to go for the riskiest safe route he could think of and kissed Magnus’ cheek softly after a whisper of a thank you. 

“Magnus, can we have a portal?” Clary burst the tender moment, still holding on to the photo. 

“Of course,” Magnus turned with a sigh. He snapped his fingers as the dreadful memory of the apartment flooded him to guide his magic to the appropriate location. 

“Thank you,” Clary called out as she was already rushing through the portal. 

“We appreciate this, Magnus,” Isabelle added as she followed behind with Simon nodding towards Alec and Magnus before following as well. 

“I should go too,” Alec reasoned as he smiled sadly at Magnus. “Hopefully, this will be quick, and we can still do drinks?”

Magnus smiled softly at the sparks of hope he saw in his Shadowhunter’s eyes. 

“Go do your job, Shadowhunter,” he teased with a wink and a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, though.” 

“I won’t,” Alec replied quickly with a wide smile before he stepped through the portal to join the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join the SHBingo and get your own Bingo Card to fill out, head over to their Tumblr: [ShadowhunterBingo](https://shadowhunterbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Currently I am having a bit of difficulty figuring out the 'This World Inverted' and Time Travel Squares on my Bingo Card.
> 
> So if you have any suggestions for prompts (I accept all pairings just favor RJS, Jimon, and Malec) drop them as Asks on
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
